Crack pack
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: <html><head></head>Paring show - czyli pytanie, z kim by się dało kogo zeswatać. Na początek - Grimmjow i... Ups. Stukrotowi życzymy najlepszego i wszystkiego crackowego!</html>


Z najlepszymi życzeniami dla Stokrot, oby żyła wiecznie, oby wen jej się mnożył jak króliczki Rukii, oby pola jej twórczości obrodziły równie bujnie jak grządki Kojuurou, oby wilki z Mibu strzegły jej ścieżek, a demony—stróże odpędzały wszelką nudę. Miało być całkiem co innego i na inny temat, ale chwilami improwizacja po prostu nie chce się odczepić. Oto więc scenka z ewentualnego cyklu crackowego Wszyscy/Wszyscy. Na początek — nie, nie protagonista. Antyprotagonista protagonisty :D Bo antagonistą serce mi go nie pozwoli nazwać.

Wszystkiego najlepsiejszego!

**CRACK—PACK**

**1. Królowa**

**GJ/AS**

Aizen—sama przemówił.

Kto żyw w Hueco Mundo musiał pokłonić się przed jego wolą i przyjąć ją bez sprzeciwu. Pan i bóg wyraził życzenie.

Absolutnie przerąbane.

Grimmjow z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w oblicze swego boga — wszechpotężnego Aizena. Błękitne oczy Espady ciemniały z wolna, gdy jego serce wypełniało się nieznanym mu dotąd uczuciem.

Absolutną trwogą.

— Nie mówisz... Poważnie...? — wyjąkał Grimmjow. Z trudem udało mu się wykrztusić tych kilka słów przez ściśnięte paniką gardło. Aizen wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

— Oczywiście, że mówię poważnie. Powinieneś uważać to za zaszczyt. — Zatoczył krąg dłonią, wskazując na otaczających ich półkolem arrankarów. — Nikt inny, tylko ty.

Sexta Espada potrząsnął głową tak dziko, że o mało nie zrzucił z siebie własnej maski.

— Ja... Nieee... Nie jestem godzien...? Ulquiorra się tym chętnie zajmie, o.

Cuarta Espada stał w swoim narożniku, milczący jak oddech śmierci. Nie zgłosił się na ochotnika. Już samo to wiele mówiło o naturze „zaszczytu", narzuconego właśnie Grimmjowowi.

— Dlaczego ja? — jęknął nieszczęsny wybraniec. Rzucał przerażone spojrzenia przez ramię, jakby spodziewał się wypatrzeć jakąś drogę ucieczki, ręce zaciskał w pięści i rozprostowywał, niezgrabnie cofał się od groźnego oblicza Aizena. Ten zaś strzepnął niewidoczny pyłek z rękawa swej śnieżnobiałej szaty i uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

— Chyba nie chcesz mi się sprzeciwić, moja Espado?

Obłąkane z lęku oczy Grimmjowa mówiły same za siebie.

— Hallibel chętnie się poświęci! — podsunął desperacko. W jego głosie brzmiało błaganie, którego już nawet się nie wstydził ani nie próbował ukryć. Stojąca po przeciwnej stronie Tercera Espada przestąpiła niepewnie z nogi na nogę, ostatecznie jednak — nawet się nie odezwała. Aizen zmarszczył brwi.

— GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACQUEZ! — zagrzmiał złowrogo. Sexta Espada, który nie wiedział dotąd, co to lęk — drżał. Nie przestał dygotać nawet wtedy, kiedy głos przywódcy z powrotem stał się łagodny, dobrotliwy i przymilny.

— To postanowione. Od jutra zostaniesz nową królową Hueco Mundo. Moją nową królową. Wykaż entuzjazm!

Grimmjow milczał. Był w piekle. Co za pech, że dopiero teraz to zauważył... Za jego plecami pozostali członkowie Espady ustawili się w szemrzące do siebie niespokojnie półkole. Aizen rozłożył ręce.

— Pytałeś, dlaczego ty...? Moja królowa musi się wyróżniać! W mojej białej krainie doskonałości musi być jak kwiat w mej koronie! Wszyscy jesteście doskonali, moi wojownicy. Ale Grimmjow... Grimmjow się wyróżnia.

Sexta z wielkim trudem opanował pragnienie zerwania z siebie kurtki i narzucenia jej na wyzywająco błękitną czuprynę. Wtedy zresztą dopiero by się zaczął wyróżniać, błyskając nagą piersią przy zapiętym grzeczniutko Ulquiorrze i zamaskowanej Hallibel. Szlag. Szlag by to trafił. SZLAG!

— Aizen—sama... Ja nie mogę! — wypalił żałośnie. Władca Hueco Mundo zmarszczył brwi.

— Zrobisz to — stwierdził kategorycznie.

— Ale ja nie mogę zostać twoją królową!

— A czemuż to?

— Bo ja... bo ja... — Grimmjow rozejrzał się desperacko dookoła. Na biodrze czuł pocieszający ciężar Pantery, wiele mu jednak ona nie mogła w tej chwili pomóc. Chociaż...? Pantera...?

— Nie mogę zostać twoją królową.

— Dlaczegóż to?

— Bo mam ogonek, do jasnej cholery!

Cisza.

Nnoitora usilnie udawał, że nie chichocze, Lilinette schowała głowę pod ramię Starrka i aż go wybudziła z drzemki głośnym rechotaniem. Hallibel wyraźnie wahała się, czy bronić równouprawnienia, czy raczej zgodnie z wszelkim zdrowym rozsądkiem poprzeć Grimmjowa. Ulquiorra nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy — czemu nie należało się dziwić. A Wonderweiss zaczął wyć. Bardzo, bardzo głośno.

— Uspokój go, Kaname! — Aizen ze złością machnął ręką na towarzysza broni. Były kapitan Shinigami podszedł do chłopca i poklepał go łagodnie.

— On chce tylko zobaczyć ogonek Grimmjowa.

Sexta z błyskiem w oku sięgnął po miecz.

— Ach, tak?

Tousen błyskawicznie znalazł się przy jego boku i zatrzymał ostrze w pochwie, karcąc Espadę pustym spojrzeniem niewidzących oczu.

— Obiecałem mu, Sousuke, że ty mu opowiesz wszystko o ogonkach. Jesteś dziś, jak się zdaje, w tak romantycznym nastroju, że bez trudu skrzeszesz w sobie zapał, żeby pobawić się z Wonderweissem. On też potrzebuje twojego towarzystwa.

Chłopiec wydał z siebie przeciągłe buczenie, a Aizen utkwił w nim wzrok z lekkim niepokojem.

— Towarzystwa...?

— Zajmij się dzieckiem, Sousuke! — ponaglił go Tousen. Aizen cofnął się leciutko, wpatrzony nadal w Wonderweissa. Grimmjow nie zamierzał czekać, aż przywódca wybudzi się z zamyślenia. Spuścił uszy po sobie — i zwiał.

— Grimmjow! — Oburzony lekceważeniem Espady, władca ruszył do drzwi, gotów uruchomić pościg za swoją niedoszłą królową. Tousen Kaname zagrodził mu drogę, karcąco kiwając palcem.

— Nie jesteś jeszcze gotów, żeby brać sobie małżonkę, Sousuke. Nawet dzieckiem nie potrafisz się zająć! — zganił go z oburzeniem, po czym zgarnął buczącego Wonderweissa i wyprowadził z komnaty, szepcząc mu uspakajające bajki o długich kocich ogonkach. Aizen zazgrzytał zębami, patrząc za nimi z niechęcią.

— Gdybym... Gdybym tylko...

— Ach, jej! — u jego boku jakby znikąd zmaterializował się Ichimaru Gin. — Gdybyś tylko się zgodził, kiedy postulowałem, żebyś zabrał z Seireitei naszych poruczników! Gdyby śliczna Momo była przy tobie, miałbyś królową jak się patrzy, i to bez zakusów na ogonek Sexty.

Aizen rzucił mu złe spojrzenie.

— I ty przeciwko mnie? Potrzebuję... Potrzebuję odmiany!

— I koniecznie chcesz na początek odmienić Grimmjowa? — Gin skrzywił się powątpiewająco. — W stanie odmiennym na pewno prezentowałby się nader... Zabawnie, ale nie jestem pewien, czy to gra warta świeczki?

— Nudzę się! Chcę czegoś nowego! — upierał się przy swoim Aizen. Gin poklepał go uspokajająco po głowie jak przed chwilą Tousen Wonderweissa.

— Oszszywiście, oszszywiście. Chodź, zrobimy ci herbatę.

Chwila ciszy.

— Herbatę...?

— Z cukrem kardamonowym.

— Och.

Aizen z Ginem wyszli. Espada rozeszła się — każdy w swoją stronę, Ulquiorra zamyślony, z rękami wbitymi głęboko w kieszenie, Starrk ciągnięty przez Lilinette, Barragan nadęty i zdegustowany, pozostali. W oddali nad pustynią unosił się obłoczek kurzu. Grimmjow Jaggerjacquez uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie.

W Hueco Mundo oznaczało to naprawdę długą ucieczkę.


End file.
